


Hell of a day

by CindyRyan



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Post-Episode: s05e03 Postmortem, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CindyRyan/pseuds/CindyRyan





	Hell of a day

Title: Hell of a day  
author: Cindy Ryan  
spoilers: all  
category: post ep 2x3  
summary: Abby hears of the earthquake and calls home

Abby Clark returned to her hotel just before dinner time in Athens, Greece. She turned on the tv as she started to change clothes. Abby found the remote and turned to CNN. She was half listening to it as she got dressed and when she heard the following sentence it stopped her dead in her tracks.

'…...recapping our breaking news. Los Angeles has been hit with a seven point one magnitude earthquake. Extensive damage and loss of life has been reported. Cell service is still sketchy in the area and several communities are without power. City officials are asking citizens to be patient and to not travel unless it's necessary. We will keep you...'

Abby raced to her purse only half dressed. She'd had her phone turned off most of the time because of the high cost of cellular service in Europe. As the phone booted up Abby finished getting dressed her thoughts on Buck. He'd be right in the thick of things.  
Once the phone booted up Abby snatched it off the dresser she had set it on and began to scroll through her messages. She was about to clear the screen so she could call home when one text message made Abby's knees nearly give out. It was from a co-worker at the 9-1-1 center. Sarah had written:

'Abby, sorry to tell you this way but with you traveling wasn't sure on time change. I heard the 118 lost contact with one of their own during a rescue at a hotel that's sideways and threatening to collapse. As soon as I know more I'll text you."

With Abby's line of work and Buck's she'd always thought she'd been prepared for this. Even with the uncertain status of their relationship. Some how Abby found her way to the corner of the bed and sank down heavily. She reread Sarah's message again. The words echoing through her worried thoughts.

'…..lost contact with one of their own...'

Abby had met all of Buck's co-workers and liked each of them. She thought of Bobby Nash and wondered how he was holding up. Glancing at the clock Abby calculated the time difference. She was ten hours ahead of California. It'd be seven am Los Angeles time. Abby hit Buck's speed dial and waited with a racing heart. Please be okay. Abby thought anxiously. You always answer my calls, please answer this one. I need to hear your voice. Need you to tell me you're okay.

********

Three showers later Buck finally felt like he'd gotten all the dust and dirt off of him. He was back home so was Maddie. His sister was sleeping so Buck moved as quietly as he could around the apartment. When his cell phone rang Buck snatched it off the kitchen counter silencing it as quickly as he could. He didn't even look at the caller ID.

"Hello?"Buck greeted as he continued to the sofa and sat down.

"Oh thank God."Abby responded in relief. "I just saw the news and one of my co-workers said one of the 118 was missing..."

Hearing Abby's voice hit Buck hard. He'd tried not to think of her all day. Was going to call her later once things calmed down. But hearing her made Buck realize how much he missed her and how grateful he was that she hadn't been here.

"I'm okay, Abbs."Buck replied quietly. "Been a hell of a day. Hen had a close call."

"She alright?"Abby asked with concern.

"Yes and so is everybody else."Buck explained. "I'm glad you called; it's good to hear your voice."

"Yours too."Abby stated. "I'm so happy you and everyone else is alright."

Buck wanted to ask when she was coming home. However, he knew better. Knew not to press. She'd tell him when she was ready. Would come home when she was ready.

"I love you, Abby."Buck said softly. "I miss you."

'Having some one to worry about sounds nice.'

Ally's words came back to Buck and he knew how lucky he was.

"I love you and miss you too."Abby replied quietly.

"Where are you?"Buck asked.

"Athens."Abby said excitedly. "It's beautiful."

"I bet."Buck acknowledged "Sounds like you're having fun."

"I am."Abby responded. "Sorry to make this short but cell service..."

"I understand."Buck replied. "Call when you can."

"I will."Abby commented. "I love you. Stay safe."

"Love you too."Buck replied.

"Bye."Abby said as she ended the call.

Buck stretched out on the sofa the phone still in his right hand. He stared at the dark screen for a long moment before setting it on the coffee table. It'd been a hell of a day but hearing Abby's voice had made things a bit better. Even with the lives lost today and those they couldn't save Buck would take today as a win. The people he loved were safe; that was a win any day. Especially with the heightened and extreme events of today it made it that much sweeter.

end


End file.
